If not in life, then in spirit
by Manas Doll
Summary: everyone who has knows that when you skip school you have to avoid anyone who knows you should be in school, Sango and Kagome do that what it dosn't get them where they want to be. Warning, rape&yuri KagSan


A/N another alternate reality story for Inu-Yasha! Basic plot thing, one- shot, Yuri, Kagome & Sango jig school and run through the woods and some other things happen (I don't want to run the actually story for you) 3rd person pov for Sango, and Miroku and Inu-Yasha are barely in it. And yes I do realize how short it was but I was very short on ideas Warning: Yuri first base Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha *********************************************************  
  
She leant back against the brick wall of the school building. She sat in the shadows so anyone who wanted to see her would have to stick their heads right out the window. Her ebony hair was drawn up in a tight ponytail so it wouldn't snag on anything. Her brown eyes were currently blank. Her name was Sango and she was waiting for her friends Kagome, together they were going to jig class by running through the forest until they hit the old train tracks and then following the to a highway.  
Kagome had deep black hair that looked blue in the sunlight. Her eyes brown eyes always held a cheerful glow unlike Sango's shadowed ones. Both girls were shaped like beauty queens, with curves that any woman would pay thousands and thousands of dollars for. Neither seemed to care about that though.  
"Sango!" Kagome cried snapping Sango out of her blank state. "C'mon! They'll figure out what's going on in a few minutes hurry up!"  
"Ok, yes, of course." Sango replied Straightening up, and following her friend to the bridge and into the beautiful full foliage. Everything smelled sweet and piney, spring was in full bloom with little animals gleefully calling out to each other and emerging from their winter dens.  
The ground had drops of dew on the fresh green grass and other small plants, the trees and saplings scratched at them and sharp bushes dug into their silky skin. Kagome chattered cheerfully, her voice melodic, as Sango remained thoughtful and silent, walking with her head down.  
Her mind kept wandering between Kagome and Miroku, the boy who been her obsession for years. Unknown to everyone except her best and only friend Kagome, but now other feelings had sparked, ones deeper and more thoughtful then the ones she had for a certain pervert. In heart she could feel them growing week-by-week, day-by-day, hour-by-hour, and second-by- second. Just walking beside Kagome sent warm feeling though her body.  
She wanted to grab Kagome kiss her, just touch her lips to Kagome's, even touch the cheerful girls face with her finger tips. She dreamt of stroking the girls' hair, and holding her close, being able to kiss and not have to run like hell afterwards and never show her face again.  
But Sango doubted that would ever happen She knew Kagome loved Inu- Yasha, and that he loved her back. Even if he is going out with Kikyou, he loves Kagome; you can see it in his eyes. She knew that even if it weren't so she'd never have her best friend as her lover, never, only in her dreams and fantasies.  
So at night she fell asleep hugging her pillow to her dreaming of Kagome, wishing, just wishing, that one night she'd be holding Kagome and dreaming of her pillow.  
They were now in thicker woods, much thicker woods. To their left was an old fresh water spring, nice and cool under the hot sun. Clear and fresh, just like everything else around her. It made her happy though, spring meant rebirth, and rebirth could let her rid herself of these feelings for her friends.  
"Sango!" Kagome yelled, stripping down to nothing. "Let's go for a swim!" She cannon balled into the water giggling hysterically.  
"OK!" Sango cried back finally letting her self be happy, She dived in as well after removing her clothes.  
They splashed around in the cool depths of the water, which at its deepest point was ten feet. Neither thought it was that cold, any other would have thought them foolish. Not that they would have cared if any one called them that. They loved the water they loved to be hyper.  
What was that? Sango though glancing around, she had heard a snap and apparently Kagome had as well judging by the way her head snapped around. Another snap, then some more and a man appeared. In his hands was a pistol; he smirked at the two girls. His eyes alight with a dark evil glow that scared Sango.  
"My, isn't this going to be fun?" He whispered, then his eyes became darker." OUT!" he yelled aiming his gun at Kagome, "you first now!"  
The girls' usually cheerful face turned into a twisted look of horror and obeyed eminently. The man's black hair fell over his face as he dropped his pants then underwear to the ground and stood smirking bitterly.  
He forced Kagome to the ground then forced him self into, his hands rubbing her chest with such force Sango feared her friend would be broken in half. No... Sango thought biting her lip as Kagome shrieked and withered in pain his eyes wide in dramatic fear. With one final thrust the man removed him self from Kagome, and Sango seen fresh blood dribbling down the girls' thighs.  
"Now you!" The man demanded. Sango walked slowly towards him, and then was thrown brutally to the ground; a rock pushed against her back and made her cry out in shock and pain. If she thought it had hurt she wasn't prepared for what would happen next.  
He forced himself into her and she began to sob, her tears flowing down her cheeks and then onto the ground.  
"Shut up BITCH!" he yelled malevolently, then turned to Kagome. " YOU TOO!" Both girls held back their tears as her pushed on inside of Sango. He collapsed on top f her breathing deeply, as she felt a heat explode up to her insides.  
He stood and walked off rebuttoning his pants as he went. Then her turned back to the two girls and fired on shot at each of them. The one fired at Kagome hit her right breast, and the other hit Sango in the stomach.  
Sango crawled over to Kagome. The girl coughed up blood and stared blankly up at Sango. "Sango...I...I love you...and I always will..." She coughed again and closed her eyes, death nearly taking her. "I love you too." Sango whispered. Kagome smiled and took the less talkative girls hands. Then she groaned and her eyes widened becoming dead and glassy. Sango fell forward her eyes closing and her mind going blank. The darkness began to close in one her, her last thoughts were, I couldn't have you in life Kagome, but in spirit we'll be together...forever.... *********************************************************************** A/n How did you like it? Was it good? Too short? Too stupid? Good bye! And please review! 


End file.
